Tempest
The Tempest is a specialist weapon in Call of Duty: Black Ops III, Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 and Call of Duty: Mobile. It fires bolts of electricity which can arc between players, similarly to the Wunderwaffe DG-2, allowing multiple kills per shot. Call of Duty: Black Ops III The Tempest is restricted to Prophet, but can be used by Blackjack via his Rogue ability. When an enemy is hit by the Tempest, they are considered dead with electricity running through their body. After a short while, it arcs to any nearby enemies, killing them as well. There is no limit to the amount of enemies it can chain to. The chain will stop once there are no nearby enemies it can link to, or it has already linked once. If the player sees a teammate being shocked, they should take distance to prevent dying from the chain effect. The Tempest has a slight firing delay as the weapon must be charged before it fires. This means that the player must keep aim on an enemy or risk missing. The reticle is part of the HUD but is still visible when aiming down the sights, which is normally an empty box. However, in Hardcore modes, the reticle is missing, making aimed shots much more difficult to land. The Tempest makes a distinctive firing noise, almost reminiscent to a lightning strike. Gallery Tempest BO3.png|The Tempest in first person Tempest ADS BO3.png|Aiming down the sights Prophet menu icon BO3.png|Prophet aiming his Tempest in his profile Tempest chain BO3.gif|The Tempest's electric arc chaining to other enemies Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 In Black Ops 4, the Tempest has been slightly changed. Along with a new look, the Tempest now incapacitates enemies instead of instantly killing them. Downed enemies are forced into third person and cannot perform any action except move. Enemies will take constant damage while downed, to a max of 100 damage from a single shock. The Tempest chains similarly to Black Ops 3. When an enemy is shocked, after roughly half a second, the lighning will chain to all enemies nearby. Those enemies will also chain after the short delay, until no chains are left. Lightning will not chain back to downed enemies unless another shot is fired. The Tempest will always kill an enemy who is already downed if they are hit with another shot or a new chain, regardless of their health. Like other specialist weapons, the Tempest awards +25 extra score for each kill, with a bonus +25 score for each enemy chained in a single shot. Unlike in Black Ops 3, the Tempest fires immediately when the trigger is pulled, and has a short delay between shots as the bolt is pulled. Unlike other bolt-action firearms, the Tempests bolt is automatic and pulls itself, so the Tempest fires much faster than other bolt-action guns. Two perks can counter the incapacitation of the Tempest. Tactical Mask severly reduces the shock time, allowing the player to stand up much faster, while preventing the Tempest from dealing its full damage. However, the Prophet recieves a notification when a target has Tactical Mask, so they may prioritise you before you can get up. Skulker also greatly increases move speed while downed, possibly allowing escape. Trivia *While weapons cannot deal damage during the post-round screen, the Tempest can still shock and down enemies, and the lightning will still chain. Call of Duty: Mobile The Tempest returns in Call of Duty: Mobile as an Operator Skill. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Specialist Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Specialist Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Mobile Operator Skills